


Personas especiales

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Decidiste que era buena idea venir a dormir con tu segundo hyung favorito?</p>
<p>Tao hace un mohín y eso hace que parezca más joven aún, su rostro aniñándose de manera graciosa.</p>
<p>—No eres mi hyung favorito, eres mi hyung especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personas especiales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



Es tarde, quizás demasiado. Cuando tienen un día programado (lo que es casi siempre últimamente) pierden la noción de las horas que transcurren. Pueden ser las ocho, las diez o las tres de la mañana. Da igual, lo único que sienten es el cansancio en el cuerpo, los músculos agarrotados, el roce de la ropa que resulta incómoda a lo largo del día y el agobio de la corbata que al final acaba con el nudo desecho de tanto tirar de ella.  
  
Hay risas, baile, el paso que han realizado miles de veces ensayo tras ensayo durante horas eternas, con el sonido de la misma canción sonando como un disco rayado. También hay saludos, miles de cámaras, rostros expectantes y sonrisas sinceras que hacen más soportable todo. El grito de un nombre,  _Oppa! Oppa! Saranghae~_  dicho tan alto que a veces se preguntan si no se quedan afónicas.  
  
A Baekhyun le gusta todo eso, sentirse querido, el público rodeándole, escuchar su nombre a coro. Pero como el resto de sus compañeros, hay un momento de la noche, la madrugada, incluso quizás de la mañana, en que sus ojos se cierran, su cuerpo se resiente y es llegar a la furgoneta y caer rendido. A veces lo hace contra Chanyeol, cabeza apoyada en su hombro que se balancea con el movimiento del auto. Otras contra el cristal frío por la humedad de la noche, con el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior y el murmullo de sus compañeros. Otras simplemente deja caer la cabeza hacia abajo haciéndole ganar un incómodo dolor de cuello notable horas más tarde.  
  
Esa noche es tarde, muy tarde, y los párpados le pesan más que nunca. No ha llegado a quedarse dormido en la furgoneta, pero nada más subir en el ascensor del hotel y abrir la puerta de la habitación, se ha dejado caer como un peso muerto en uno de los sillones. Después de tantas horas de pie casi puede notar que hasta los huesos le susurran un  _gracias._  
  
Sin darse cuenta se queda dormido, el reposabrazos su almohada improvisada del momento y los zapatos a medio quitar, uno en el suelo y el otro pendiendo de su pie. No es hasta un rato más tarde que vuelve a abrir los ojos, o al menos un poco, somnoliento, refunfuñando como un niño pequeño mientras intenta quitarse algo que nota en la cara. Su mano roza contra algo en su ceguera provisional con los párpados no queriendo separarse apenas.  
  
—Shhhh —le susurra una voz a su lado y siente que le cogen la mano y le pasan algo sobre los ojos frío, frío.  
  
Frunce el ceño, molesto, y los abre finalmente.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta al ver a Tao delante de él, disco desmaquillador en las manos y vestido con el albornoz del hotel. El disco de algodón está tiznado de negro y en seguida comprende lo que el otro está haciendo.  
  
—Yeol se ha quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Yifan-ge —contesta con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando suprimir a continuación un bostezo. Todos están demasiado cansados.  
  
—¿Decidiste que era buena idea venir a dormir con tu segundo hyung favorito?  
  
Tao hace un mohín y eso hace que parezca más joven aún, su rostro aniñándose de manera graciosa.  
  
—No eres mi hyung favorito, eres mi hyung especial.  
  
—¿Intentas adularme cuando estoy medio dormido? —sonríe y el otro vuelve a pasarle el disco por los ojos para quitarle lo que le queda de delineador.  
  
Está cansado sí, pero se siente más despierto de repente con la conversación, y no ha podido evitar notar cierta mirada cargada de travesura en los ojos oscuros del más joven. Deja que le limpie el otro ojo con el cuidado particular que Tao tiene para ciertas cosas.  
  
Tras ello, Baekhyun se acomoda en el sillón y el zapato colgante cae al suelo haciendo compañía al otro con un sonido suave contra la moqueta. Se acerca a Tao, que está ahí de cuclillas, el pelo mojado, con sus características marcas debajo de los ojos y las puntas de los dedos levemente manchadas por los restos en el algodón. Parece un panda grande, con unos labios a los que se arrima y besa en un roce caprichoso del momento. El otro responde al momento, moviendo levemente los labios y que Baekhyun decida extender un poco más el contacto, coquetear con la boca y dejar que sus dedos se cuelen por el interior de la manga del albornoz buscando contacto con la piel.  
  
Mueve sus dedos, finos, traviesos, subiendo por el brazo de Tao que se acerca más a él y que también mueve su propia mano. Y es tarde, demasiado, y casi se podría decir que el sol está despuntando por la bahía de Busan. Salvo que ellos no tienen ni idea de eso y ni les importa. Están cansados pero no y el movimiento de ambos, el beso más cálido a cada segundo que muta a una lengua que se cuela y a un gemido, les despierta el cuerpo y el corazón adormilado que ahora late con rapidez.  
  
Tao le inclina hacia atrás, como queriendo que la espalda de Baekhyun se apoye contra el respaldo del sillón. Pero no, Baekhyun no quiere eso, el sillón es pequeño e incómodo y a él le gusta tener espacio. Quiere ser el que se incline en todo momento sobre el otro y susurrarle al oído mientras desliza los dedos por su cuerpo. Por su pecho, su cuello, enredándose uno a uno en ese pelo color rubio en ese momento.  
  
Por eso se levanta y el otro se queja por un momento por la pérdida de contacto. Le arrastra cogiéndole de la mano, se gira y le sonríe tirando más de él. Y el otro se deja, sin esfuerzo, con su metro noventa y su sonrisa que poco tiene de inocente en ese momento. Más bien tiene una mirada felina y unos labios curvados de una manera especial que a Baekhyun le encanta. Porque sabe que es una sonrisa que sólo guarda para él y para esos momentos entre los dos.  
  
Cae sobre la cama y Tao, atrevido, intenta de nuevo su movimiento hacia él. Pero Baekhyun no es tonto y enreda sus piernas en las del otro justo antes de tocar su espalda el colchón. En un movimiento simple pero complicado, invierte la posición. Baekhyun siempre ha sido hábil con las piernas, las cuales abre a continuación para sentarse encima de las caderas del joven, las rodillas hundidas en el colchón.  
  
—Nunca te va a funcionar, Tao —le dice, pasándose la corbata por encima de la cabeza y quitándose la chaqueta.  
  
Tiene calor, el frío de Seúl está lejos, mucho, y en ese momento sólo nota la humedad pegada a la piel y el sudor generado por la situación (aparte del interesante cuerpo de su compañero improvisado de habitación).  
  
Vuelve a inclinarse sobre él, elevándose sobre sus rodillas y capturando sus labios sin vacilar. Mordiendo, besando, picándole mientras nota la estrechez del pantalón y las ganas de librarse de él aumentan. Casi puede decir que duele al cabo de un minuto, el tener su entrepierna atrapada y no, se acabó. Nota la de Tao dura bajo él, con la que está jugando desde hace un minuto de manera tentadora y quizás un poco cruel en ese momento, la punta empapada con pre-semen y el sonido de unos gemidos ahogados de fondo.  
  
Baekhyun se levanta por un momento, despegando sus labios de su lugar favorito del cuello de Tao, ese que hace que el cuerpo del otro tiemble de manera curiosa. Se lleva una mano a la hebilla del cinturón con premura, quitándoselo, bajando la cintura del pantalón y sacando por fin su miembro que palpita caliente.  
  
Su mano es reemplazada de repente por la de Tao, grande, más que la suya, fuerte. El contacto le hace morderse el labio ante la sensación, el calor de los dedos y el pulso electrizante que le recorre el cuerpo. Otro movimiento y ahí está la sensación de nuevo que le hace caer sobre el colchón ya que el otro está de rodillas delante de él mientras mueve sus dedos en un movimiento ascendente y descendente. Un gemido se le escapa y Tao le besa, con el albornoz medio caído y la piel más al descubierto. Baekhyun gira la cabeza porque quiere volver a ese cuello, con su sabor salado y que muerde cuando su cuerpo se tensa ante uno de los movimientos. Le va a dejar marca, lo sabe pero poco le importa, al igual que no le importa la hora intemporal, el cansancio en ese momento inexistente. Sólo le importa el contacto de la mano de Tao, sus dedos, su piel, sus labios, su pelo fino. Y quizás la cama es un poco pequeña para su gusto porque dos en una individual no es lo normal pero da igual.  
  
—¿Puedo? —pregunta de repente el otro, parando el movimiento de su mano y besando la línea de la mandíbula de Baekhyun. Él asiente, entendiendo sin necesidad de más, dejando que su espalda por fin toque de verdad el colchón.  
  
No tarda en sentir su miembro erecto envuelto por saliva y el calor de la boca de Tao, cuya lengua se mueve diligentemente. Los pantalones han desaparecido antes de ello para mayor comodidad, y ahí está Baekhyun, con el joven entre sus piernas y dejándose hacer. La sensación instalada en el bajo vientre empieza pronto a incrementarse, hasta un punto en que los gemidos son cada vez más difíciles de callar y sabe que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Tao despega su boca del miembro justo cuando piensa que no puede más, reemplazándola con su mano de nuevo. Sus labios buscan los de él y esta vez el gemido que sale de su garganta se pierde en la boca del otro.  
  
—Tao, Zi... —murmura con dificultad, con el cálido aliento del otro contra su oreja y una sensación ardiente que le empieza de repente en los pies y le atraviesa todo el cuerpo veloz y con fuerza. Que le quita la voz por un momento para emitir un sonoro y gutural gemido a continuación.  
  
Tras ello le tiembla el cuerpo, la respiración es laboriosa, nota el pulso en cada terminación nerviosa y Tao se ha tumbado junto a él, rodeándole con los brazos la cintura, su piel cálida. Tan cálida que le hace cerrar los ojos, sediento, cansado, falto de fuerzas para moverse incluso un milímetro aunque quiere corresponder a Tao. Pero está tan cansado...  
  
—Duerme —le susurra el joven. Nota entonces que coloca algo encima de los dos y abre muy débilmente los ojos para ver que es el albornoz y que Tao se ha pegado más a él, como queriendo protegerlo de cualquier brizna de frío.  
  
A Baekhyun no le gusta que le protejan, le gusta valerse por sí mismo, pero a Tao le deja porque aunque a veces se burle de él y de sus palabras, para él el joven también es su persona especial.


End file.
